dragonsofkalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fields and Meadows
When you start the game you have 100 Acres of Wild land. You can convert this wild land into 4 different type of land, each with it's own purpose. This is all the acreage you'll get so choose carefully before converting any of it. =Land Types= Meadow 1 meadow is 5 acres. Meadows house livestock. You can only have 1 type of livestock per meadow, so if you want to raise Chickens, Sheep, and Cows you'll need at least 3 meadows. Fields 1 Field is 5 acres. Fields are used to grow various crops. Like livestock you can only grow one type of crop per field, and you'll need at least 5 seed packets (1 for each acre in the field) to start growing crops. Forestland Forestland increases the amount of nuts, berries and herbs your dragons can collect. So the more acres you have the more berries and nuts your dragon will find doing gathering chores. Better to have more if you have lots Herbivore and/or Omnivore dragons. Pond Acreage Pond Acreage increases the amount of fish your dragons can harvest. Same as forestland but with fish, only get a lot of this if you are raising a lot of Aquatic dragons. Once you have some land converted it's probably time to start working on chores that'll make use of it. =Chores= Chores are a very important part of the game. Chores allow you to gain valuable resources that you cannot buy. Chore Basics *You get 15 chores per day. Use them wisely! *Dragons must be at least 2 seasons old to do chores *There is no limit to how many chores a single dragon may do in a day *Read the little blurbs about what physical stats & breed attributes are important for each chore *Select your helper dragon with care! *You do not need to do all chores. If a chore doesn't net you something you want or need, no point in doing it! Your Helper Dragon Each chore requires a helper dragon. It's unlikely that you'll use the same dragon for every chore, or that you'd even want to (although you may be in a situation where you need to) How your helper performs is the single most important thing when it comes to chores. You will waste your valuable chores if you use an unsuitable dragon. How well your dragon performs a given chore depends on: *The weather (season, temperature, conditions) *Their breed *Their basic training *Their age *The needed physical stats *Their interior stats *Any special traits & bonuses Each chore has different requirements. Helpers must be at least 2 seasons old, in a nest, in decent condition and be named. From there you can use any dragon you want, regardless of if they're badly trained, inexperienced, or an off-breed. It's never a good idea to use a Bone Dragon to herd chickens, but that's your decision to make. Other Considerations Many chores are seasonal in nature. For example, it's not really worth foraging for berries in winter, because you won't find any. Many types of chores give different resources. For example, Sheep give meat, fleece and rare fleece. Let's say none of your dragons are especially skilled shepherds, so they can't harvest rare fleece for you... but you don't care about rare fleece. You can always opt to use your lesser dragons, buy the rare fleece from another player and not bother raising a dragon specifically to handle sheep. =Gathering Chores Gather Nuts Sends your dragon out to pick a variety of nuts. Nuts are best found in Fall, but can be found in the Spring and Summer as well. Star and Shadow dragons are naturals at this. Gather Berries Sends your dragon out to pick berries. Berries are best found in Fall, but can be found in Spring. Star and Earth dragons are naturals at this. Fishing Send your dragon fishing in the pond. Fish can be caught all year round. Water dragons are best for this. Fire and Star dragons do poorly. =Livestock Chores= You can raise 3 types of livestock: chickens, cows and sheep. All livestock live in meadows. You may put up to 15 cows, 50 chickens and 25 sheep to a 5 acre meadow. You can buy livestock in the Market -> Livestock shop. You may not combine different types of livestock in the same meadow. To Place Livestock in a Meadow Go to your Keep -> Meadows and choose what sort of livestock you want to put into the Meadow. Once you have "prepared" the meadow you may then add however many livestock you wish. To Remove Livestock From the Meadow You may remove ALL the livestock from a meadow at any point. You may not remove individual livestock. It's all or nothing. Once you remove the livestock from the meadow the meadow must lay fallow until the next game update. Tend Sheep Sheep give meat year round. In fall and spring they supply fleece and occasionally rare-quality fleece. The production of each meadow is determined by the condition of the meadow and how many sheep are in it. The larger the flock, the more difficult the chore is! As always, Bone Dragons are a terrible choice to work livestock. The best choices are Metal and Fire dragons. Earth Dragons feel sorry for the sheep and suffer a moderate penalty. Meadow condition increases depending on the success of the chore. Approximately 20% of your sheep will perish in winter. If the meadow is in poor condition it is possible to lose more or all of a flock. Tend Cows Cows give meat year round. In summer and spring they supply milk and in fall, leather. The production of each meadow is determined by the condition of the meadow and how many cows are in it. The larger the herd, the more difficult the chore is! As always, Bone Dragons are a poor choice to work livestock, although Water Dragons suffer the lagest penalty attempting this chore. The best choice is a Shadow Dragon Meadow condition increases depending on the success of the chore. Approximatly 20% of your cows will perish in winter. If the meadow is in poor condition it is possible to lose more or all of a herd. Tend Chickens Chickens give meat year round. In summer and spring they supply eggs. In fall, they supply feathers. The production of each meadow is determined by the condition of the meadow and how many chickens are in it. The larger the flock, the more difficult the chore is! As always, Bone Dragons are a poor choice to work livestock and they will probably eat your chickens! The best dragon choices are Metal and Shadow. Meadow condition increases depending on the success of the chore. Approximatly 20% of your chickens will perish in winter. If the meadow is in poor condition it is possible to lose more or all of a herd. Bounty How well your livestock produce depends on the condition of their meadow. Meadows gain condition each time you perform the associated tending chore. Winter If you decide to leave your livestock out for winter (and all livestock produce meat throughout the year), you will lose approximatly 20% - 25% of your livestock. You can avoid this loss by bringing them in for the winter, but you will also lose the benefit of their meat production. For meadows that are in poor condition the livestock losses can be much higher- up to 100%. =Crop Chores= Currently there are 2 types of crops you can grow: Wheat and Vegetables To start Growing in a Field Go to your Keep -> Fields and choose what crop you want to grow. Once you've planted the seeds you can start doing the respective chore to help improve the condition of the field. Fields require 1 packet of seed per acre (So 5 packets for a 5 acre field) Growing Times Vegetables takes 8 days to grow and provides... Vegetables. Wheat takes 10 days to grow and provides Flour(?*). Tend Vegetable Fields Tends the vegetable fields. The best choice for a field hand is an Earth Dragon. The worst choice is a Fire Dragon- they singe the growing plants! Tend Grain Fields Tends the grain fields. *Not actually sure at this time, there is no recipe to make flour so either it's gathered directly from the field or we are missing something. Bounty *Once your crop has finish growing you can't go to your field and harvest it. *The resources you gain from each harvest depends on the condition of the field. *After harvest a field returns to 0% condition. *Once you've harvested the crops the field will need to lay fallow for a while before growing again. Category:Game Mechanics